kirakiraprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny
Jenny is the Captain of Crystal Rose's Team R, a member of One☆Wish and was a member of Crystal Rose UK. She also has solo career Catchphrase Jenny here, the Captain of Team R, ready to rule over you like a Queen! Bow down to Jenny! Trivia Hobby: Music and Acting Charm Point: '''Her eye colour - they change between green, hazel and brown '''Favourite Food: Fish Favourite Season: Summer Favourite Idols: Mizuki Fukumura, Yamamoto Sayaka, Anna Murashige Favourite Song: Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Morning Musume '16 Favourite KRP Song: Win This War Special Talent: Singing, Song-writing, Theatre and Making Youtube videos! 'Ambition/Goal in Crystal Rose: '''To become a centre in a single, and pass down my experience as a first generation member to the 2nd and 3rd gens! She wants to be a good role model as an idol. Would also love to write a new song for Team R * Her dream is to be a stage actress. * Is the longest running member of Team R * Is the last remaining first generation member of Crystal Rose * If she were an animal would be a tiger. * Would love to perform ''Suki da na Kimi ga with Team P's Mizuki * She was in a stage production of William Shakespeare's Macbeth in May 2016. * Would choose the nickname Rogue because she's her favourite X-Men * Her favourite idol outside KRP is Kelsey Ellison * Feels close to Mizuki because she is like sister and best friend * Feels really close to the UK unit members and would also like to meet the 3rd gen members from the UK too * Would love to know more about Haru and Nana because they're really talented * Would like to mainly do singing performances but would like to improve on her dancing * Was good friends with Rin before she joined Crystal Rose * Her favourite Japanese word is 情熱（Jonetsu) meaning 'passion' * She would like to improve her Japanese and learn Swedish and French * Apart from her love for singing and acting she also also loves history. She mentions she loves learning about the stories of people in the past and that it's so interesting to imagine being there when it all happened! * She's a big fan of the TV show RuPaul's Drag Race and shares a birthday with one of her favourite queens Alyssa Edwards. She feels special being born on that day! Senbatsu History 1st Senbatsu Election - unranked 2nd Senbatsu Election - #2 (Flower Water) Singles Participation A-Sides Lyricist Flower Water B-Sides Albums (EPs & LPs) Participation Win This War (Take a Chance) Solo Releases Live Performances Solo Live @ Yorkshire Cosplay Con - 2016.06.11 Crystal Rose UK 1st Live - 2016.07.03 Crystal Rose UK Unit Tour 2016/17 (London Anime Gaming Con ~Crystal Rose UK Winter Event~) - 2017.02.04 Crystal Rose UK Unit Tour 2016/17 (London Anime Gaming Con ~Crystal Rose UK Winter Event~) - 2017.02.04 Crystal Rose UK Unit Tour 2016/17 (London Anime Gaming Con) - 2017.07.02 One☆Wish 1st Live (Yorkshire Cosplay Con Mini Con) 2018.03.03 Crystal Rose Events Participation Live Shows KRP 3rd Anniversary! Live Show - 2016.23.01 Radio Shows Crystal Era Episode 1 - 2015.03.11 Gallery File:Jenny 2017.jpg|Crystal Rose UK (2017) File:Jenny.jpeg|Crystal Rose UK (2016) File:Jenny 2015.png|Crystal Rose Profile Picture (2015) File:Jenny full.jpg|KRP28 Profile Picture (2013) File:Tumblr inline ml1utrntvJ1qcjex4.jpg|Team R Profile Picture (2013)